verserpfandomcom-20200213-history
William Rayno
William Rayno is the Captain of the ship Liberty, Class unknown. William Rayno was last seen on his home planet of Shinbone, Moon of Pacquin in the Heinlein System in march of 2509. When local lawmen arrived to serve a warrant for his arrest in May of the same year they saw only that he was nowhere to be seen, and his ranch had been burned to the ground. All that remained of the once beautiful farm was a bench that sat under a willow tree. A book sat on that bench and when the deputy picked it up to read it he saw written on the first page "The Journal of William Rayno." These are the entries that deputy found written inside. William Rayno remains wanted by the Alliance. May 14th, 2500 So my sister got me this thing and I ain't to sure what to think of it. Granted it might not be such a bad idea to use it time to time as things are always happening here on the ranch that I think i should remember. Who knows maybe it will actually become useful. But for right now I'm only writing in it cause she is looking over my back and I did tell her I would use it one day. Ok, looks like shes gettin bored. Yup shes leaving, ok until another time. June 21st, 2500 Dad got sick today. Doc says he aint gonna make it. July 3rd, 2500 Dads starting to feel better, doc says he just might recover and that its a miracle. Mom is happier than I can even imagine. Until he is 100% though dad told me I'm to run the ranch. This is quite the responsibility as I've never done it before, gotta say I'm a bit nervous. October 21st, 2500 Sister got ahold of this thing, saw Ive only made 3 entires and is making me make another. But I think she's right this time. Since dad got sick and I took command of the ranch Ive stayed in charge. He got better back in september and started riding with me again, but he says he is retired now and that I'm the new owner of the ranch. And so because of that I have some important things to write down I need to remember like...(The rest of this page had a large ink blot, obviously William was trying to hide personal information, the entry continues on the next page) I'll try and start writing more often, for no other reason than to keep my sister happy. November 5th, 2500 Mom passed yesterday, doc says it was a heart attack, dont really feel like saying more than that. November 20th, 2500 Last couple weeks have been rough. Everyone is in a rough place after my mom passed. But the work don't stop and neither have I. Tomorrow I'm going out to the far pasture to fetch the cattle and bring them back before the snow hits. Jonathan is coming with me, been awhile since just me and him went out into the wilderness. At least since we both could just barely throw a saddle on a horse and then lives just became about work. Growing up together like we did and neither one of us with a brother, i guess we became brothers. But anyways should be back in a week or so, as long as nothing goes wrong. December 2nd, 2500 Something went wrong. Got halfway back and jonathans horse broke its leg. So long story short we had to put it down and trip took twice as long as it should have. Luckily the cows all made it back alright. Febuary 18th, 2501 The snow came like a bomb in the middle of december. One minute everything was still clear, then we had 3 feet of the shit. And because of this Ive just been exhausted, and between trying to take care of the ranch, my dad, who has become a fall down alcoholic ever since my mom died, and my sister who is going crazy trying to take care of my dad, I just have no more time. Febuary 25th, 2501 Dad killed himself today, And I'm starting to hate this journal. May 8th, 2505 So I just found this thing under my bed and thought I might start using it again. Lots has happened and I think It's time I start documenting it again. Last month a man came to the house talking about this Alliance thing. Said the central planets were trying to take command of everything. He also said that he represented a group that was trying to stop them and if I could help supply them with food or funds they might have a chance to stop this takeover and that he was going around to all the border planets trying get help from others like me. Told him I would help as much as I could with food and promised half my herd of beef to him and his Independents. He was a pleasent enough fellow, told me he too grew up on a ranch, over on Shadow. I just wish I could remember his name, I'll have to ask him if I ever see him again. Well todays my birthday, 25 years old, my sister made me this big dinner, its a good day. October 25th, 2506 Its been war these past few months. The browncoats are fighting the Alliance for freedom. Ive been supplying the Browncoats with food since the war started. Its been hard. Turns out the Alliance is gonna be moving soon into the Heinlein system. Once they do Im not sure if the Independents are gonna be able to hold it. Ive been assured by one of the Sargents that the Alliance wont come on a little backwater moon like Shinbone, but my worry is that they might learn that I've been supplying the independents and come after me for that. I'm thinking I might have to cut ties with them, in order to save my families legacy. April 7th, 2507 Its been a month since the Alliance took control of Pacquin. They have still yet to move on Shinbone, I don't think they know I was supplying the Independents. In fact I havent supplied them with beef in a couple months. Sargent (This name was scratched out, obviously Rayno was trying to protect someones identity) told me its no longer safe to send shipments out as the alliance has cruisers stationed all around the Heinlein System. I havent heard from him since January, Its starting to look like the Alliance might take over. July 12th, 2507 Alliance patrols landed on Shinbone today. Luckily they never came to the ranch. This is not looking good. November 23rd, 2507 Sargent (Once again a name was scratched out) Came to the ranch today. I have to say I was surprised to see him. He told me they were mounting an attack on the alliances Heinlein base on Pacquin and if everything worked out they would have the Heinlein system back in their control soon. I hope they can do it. January 5th, 2508 Pacquin is once again under the control of the Independents and I hear the Alliance is totally retreating from the Heinlein System. I am told to be expecting a ship in a few days to take some cattle. Seems like they might be starting to take back the verse. April 15th, 2508 Tomorrow for the first time ever I am going off world. Im heading to Pacquin to meet with a general of the Independent army. Apparently he has some sort of offer for me. April 17th, 2508 Yesterday I met with General of the Independents. He tells me that they will not be able to hold this system for much longer. It turns out that Lazarus is pretty rich in some kind of strange element the Alliance wants. So it seems that they are sending everything they have to take back the Heinlein System. He offered me and my sister and anyone else close to me safe passage to Hera in the Murphy System. Says he can set me up with a ranch there. I told him no, Shinbone is my home, my family built that ranch over 80 years. We were some of the first to settle there, and Its gonna take more than some government to get me to leave. But i did promise him he could take some beef. They gave me a ride home, took a couple dozen head, and left. October 30th, 2508 The Alliance has returned to Shinbone, and this time they know. Ive been told to surrender my ranch, my punishment for supplying the Independents. They are gonna have to kill me for it. November 24th, 2508 Today the Alliance came to the ranch to take my ranch. I took their lives. Febuary 1st, 2509 Warrant has been issued for my arrest after I shot those Alliance soldiers. Luckily not to long after I did the snow hit, local Lawmen haven't been able to get out here, one of the worst winters on record. Alliance won't even come here because they can't find a place to land their ships. March 30th, 2509 Alliance came today, they broke into my house, I wasn't home, My sister was. I came back from hunting to see a ship taking off. My sister was dead on the kitchen floor. The final straw has dropped. April 2nd, 2509 This is the last entry I will make in this journal. The snow has finally started to melt here at the ranch. I take one final look around. I see the saddle my dad gave me when I was 6 hanging up in the barn. I see the tree I fell out of when i was 8 and broke both my arms. I see the bench under the willow tree my great grandfather planted, where my mom used to read stories of Earth that was to me. I see the house that raised 4 generations of Rayno's. I see the barn that my dad built with his father after the old one fell down. And I realize that If I try and stay any longer the Alliance will take it all. And so I've decided to do the one thing That I can. I've set the horses free. I've let the cows roam away. I've let the chickens and ducks loose. And I've left the fires unattended. I have a ship now. I used the last of my money to pay for it. Its old, its got some miles, but its also got a key, a key to freedom. And so I leave one last things. As my mom used to read to me, I leave this Journal on this bench, so one more person may enjoy a story here, under this Willow Tree. I realize its not much of one, but its mine. One last thing, I decided on a name for my ship. I became an enemy of the Alliance, so my ship should be the same, Her name is Liberty. Category:Characters